


Dia dos Namorados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Alex planeja um jantar de dia dos namorados, e entra em pânico.





	Dia dos Namorados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine’s Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835220) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #046 - valentine.
> 
> Escrita antes do episódio 2x13.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Alex não temia a aproximação do dia dos namorados. Ela nem se lembrava de que idade tinha da primeira vez que começou a odiar essa história toda, mas isso provavelmente aconteceu enquanto ainda era uma criança. E então Kara chegou e ela podia usar a desculpa de estar ocupada demais a ajudando a se aclimar para ter tempo de se concentrar em garotos e namoros. Agora, se ao menos ela tivesse sabido então que o problema estava na parte ‘garotos’ e não na parte ‘namoros’.

A cada ano, essa data era somente mais um lembrete do seu completo fracasso em relações românticas. Com mais frequência do que não, ela não estava saindo com ninguém perto dessa época, e de qualquer modo preferiria ficar em casa com a sua irmã, comendo sorvete e assistindo a filmes românticos enquanto elas conversavam sobre não ter namorados.

Agora, pela primeira vez, estava em uma relação feliz e satisfatória, e por mais que parecesse bobagem para uma mulher adulta estar feliz por estar em um relacionamento no dia dos namorados, era mais uma daquelas coisas que nunca teve a oportunidade de fazer antes, e ela realmente queria compensar o tempo perdido. Ela perdeu tantas oportunidades porque não se conhecia, e agora não queria perder mais nada, e Maggie estava ali para lhe apoiar em querer viver tudo que tinha perdido.

Ainda assim, era possível que ela tivesse exagerado um pouco dessa vez. Alex não conseguiu se decidir entre flores - e se sim, que tipo de flores -, um cartão - e que cartão? Tantas opções, cartões de dia dos namorados tanto neutros quanto a gênero como para lésbicas, o que ela não sabia que existia -, um bichinho de pelúcia - novamente, tantas opções -, uma caixa de bombons - de repente ela nem conseguia lembrar que tipo de chocolate Maggie gostava, o que era ridículo, tinha comido chocolates com Maggie na semana anterior, e nem conseguia começar a pensar que tipo de chocolates eram -, um jantar romântico - como eram eles mesmo? Algo a ver com velas? Restaurante refinado ou cozinhar em casa? Ou, bem, fingir cozinhar em casa, cozinhar não era seu forte -, ou outra coisa completamente diferente.

Opções demais, e tentar enfiar vinte anos de dias dos namorados em um único dia não era exatamente uma boa ideia. E foi assim que ela terminou com uma dúzia de buquês diferentes, trinta e dois cartões, dois ursinhos de pelúcia e um gato de pelúcia que ela pensou que fosse um urso, catorze caixas de bombom, vinte balões de coração com mensagens diferentes neles, duzentas e dezessete velas - que ela por sorte parou de acender antes de queimar sua casa -, e jantar pedido de quatro lugares diferentes. Agora ela só precisava ajeitar tudo antes da Maggie chegar lá, o que deveria ser fácil. Provavelmente. Espera-se. Talvez. Havia uma chance. Uma pequena chance. Ela estava fodida. Ela provavelmente assustaria Maggie assim.

Bem, para ser justa isso provavelmente eram suas ansiedades falando, já que Maggie era do tipo compreensivo. Maggie provavelmente só iria tentar fazer ela relaxar e lhe garantir que ela não precisava compensar todos os dias dos namorados que perdeu naquele. Maggie sempre tinha um jeito de fazer com que ela se sentisse segura e confortável, e fazia questão de assegurar Alex de que nunca iria a julgar. Ela não sabia o que tinha feito certo para merecer Maggie, mas o que quer que fosse, estava feliz por ter feito isso, porque conhecer Maggie tinha sido uma das melhores coisas a acontecer com ela.

Agora, ela tinha que diminuir esse jantar para uma coisa um pouco mais gerenciável. Só porque Maggie era compreensiva não queria dizer que Alex tinha que a assustar com o número verdadeiramente absurdo de coisas que tinha obtido.

Ela escolheu um dos cartões, e guardou o resto em uma das gavetas da cozinha, um cartão era mais do que o bastante. Ela tinha a notinha para devolver um dos ursos e o gato esquisito, então ela deixou esses dois na sacola e guardou no armário, e daria a Maggie o terceiro, que ela mesma tinha montado na loja. Ela escolheu uma caixa de bombons aleatoriamente, e guardou o resto para dar para Kara - sua irmã tinha sorte de sua fisiologia alienígena a proteger de hiperglicemia, porque ela nunca tinha conhecido ninguém mais excitada para comprar chocolate com desconto depois do dia dos namorados -. Ela colocou a comida do restaurante italiano na mesa - comida italiana era romântica, não era? -, e colocou as outras três na geladeira. E então as velas, ela deixou umas duas dúzias espalhadas e apagou as outras, e então as guardou na mesa gaveta da cozinha que os cartões. Agora o único problema eram as flores.

Quais eram as chances de Maggie perceber se ela simplesmente atirasse as flores extras pela janela? Talvez pudesse as esconder debaixo da cama, apesar de que não haveria forma de esconder o cheiro. Teria tempo o bastante para queimar elas no forno? Provavelmente não, e mesmo se tivesse, ela não tinha certeza de que cheiro queimar tantas flores teria, ou por quanto tempo o cheiro duraria. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em um jeito de se livrar das flores a tempo. Mas então, ela conseguiu se livrar de todas as outras coisas, então talvez o excesso de flores não fosse tão ruim, se ao menos ela conseguisse as espalhar de modo a fazer parecer que era intencional. Ainda ia parecer um pouco demais, mas menos do que seu plano inicial, então era uma vitória.

Algumas flores para a mesa, um buquê para dar para a Maggie, algumas flores espalhadas pelo balcão da cozinha, algumas espalhadas pelo chão. Ali estava, isso estava tão bem arrumado quanto ficaria, mesmo que o jantar não estivesse tão bom quanto queria que fosse. Agora, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era esperar até que Maggie chegasse, e tentar não entrar em pânico nesse meio tempo. Ou, pelo menos, tentar não se deixar levar demais pelo pânico.


End file.
